In various of solid-state or semiconductive circuits, it is necessary to protect the sensitive elements, such as the transistors and the like, against damage and destruction during overload conditions. For example, transistors and other semiconductive circuit components must be protected from applied potentials which are in excess or are greater than the maximum values and designated tolerable characteristics of each of the given element. Thus, the voltages applied across the various electrodes and the current flowing through the various junctions should not exceed the design values given by the manufacturer. It will be appreciated that this protection should include both transient voltage surges and overload conditions which may be caused by the collapsing of a magnetic field of the shorting or opening of circuit elements. An acute problem has been found to exist in electronic power inverters or d.c. to a.c. converters employed as standby power supplies or sole power sources for carrier equipment, train graphs, meters and track circuits in railroad or mass and/or rapid transit operations. In such inverter or converter circuits, protection is especially required against overcurrent demands on the d.c. supply voltage caused by the load or output circuit. The overload condition can be the result of a short-circuited output or an increased current demand by the load in excess of what the circuit was designed to handle. Thus, it is highly advantageous to readily sense and detect an overload condition and to immediately cut off the supply of current to the output circuit. It is further desirable to permit the oscillating section of the circuit to continue to function since a delay period is incurred in restarting the production of the a.c. oscillations and to simply interrupt the load circuit by disabling the output amplifying section of the circuit. Moreover, it is advantageous during momentary and temporary overload failures to quickly and automatically reset or reestablish the converting operation of the electronic inverter so that power is promptly reapplied to the load.